Zombie Apocalypse chapter 1 end unusual meeting at the hospital
by Arena19
Summary: Ok so this is A first for me writing A Zombie fanfiction and I like to say this I do not own kingdom hearts or bleach now that's out of the way. The story begins with Hannah walking to abend hospital to find medical supply's only when she finds the storage room,she hears a loud bang and a guy yelling for help she goes against better judgement and goes to help.
1. Chapter 1

At first you would think that a zombie apocalypse was some thing so ridiculous that a pile of rotting flesh could even kill some one let a lone turn another human into a zombie. Sure we have all laugh at the Idea of a zombie apocalypse could ever happen,but we were so wrong,all of that was about to change and no one could have ever prepared for what was about to take place.

I was walking up the road to the Hospital a month after the zombie apocalypse had started,and the World went to shit.

I was going to the Hospital hopping,that this Hospital was not ran sack yet and that I could find some medical supply's,as I got to the front of the Hospital I took my Katana out just in case there were any zombies In there.

I open the door enough to see in side and I sure that there still some lights on in side the Hospital,when I was happy that there were no zombies in side.

I push open the door and walk in slowly looking around and never letting my Guard down while I look for Medical supply room,I had just gotten to the storage room were they keep all there Medical supply's when I heard a loud crash and I stop dead in my tacks right in front of the storage room.

I was about to make a bee line right for the front door,not knowing if it was just one zombie or more,when I heard him yell "Nurse help me, Nurse" I new better than to go towards the Noise but I could not leave some one to defend for his or her self.

So I walk towards the Noise as it got louder with every step I took towards the door were there was a desk push against the door.

Which made feel even better about this because this meant the zombies had not gotten to him yet,which was weird I have been all over the Hospital and have not seen one Zombie around here.

Pushing the weirds of this to the back of my mind to deal with later,right now there was some one in here who needs my help right now.

After I got the desk out of the way and made sure not to make any Noise so I didn't draw any zombies to us,I push the door open carefully and I sure A Boy maybe no older than 16-17 lying on the floor.

I slowly walk to him so as not to scare him,when I was right in front of him I got down to his level and ask "hey Hun what are you doing here all loan you know it's not safe to be here right",The boy look at me confused "what are you taking about it's a hospital and where is the Nurse and where's my family why are they not here" .

The poor kid was Scared as hell so I pull him into my arms and hug him to calm him down,when he was calm enough I told him every thing that had happen up to now,at first he did not believe me.

But than I told him to look out the window there was a few zombie walking around out there and that soon change his mind,And than he was even more scared now,so to take his mind of it,I ask him why he was here " hey Hun what's your name and how did you end up here at a amben hospital".

He turn away from the window and look at me "my name is Sora and I just woke up here today and found my self lying in that bed over there" I look to were he pointed to the bed he must have been sleeping in when he woke up yelling.

"but why were you sleeping and wears your family they must be worry sick by now" Sora once again look confuse "I Don't know I can't really remember much" That's when it hit me he must have some type of head Trauma which cause him to be in a coma like state.

I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders and look him in the eyes "Hun this might sound crazy but I think you May have suffered some type of head trauma,one month ago and that's why you don't know not thing of what's happen to the world and why your family have not come for you" He open and shut his mouth a few times as he walk around trying to come to turns With what I just told him.

He turn around and look at me as if he remember what happen to him "I remember what happen to me I was on my way home from school with my bother,we were waiting for the lights to go green,when it did we started to walk a cross the road when a car came out of no were and I push Roxas out of the way,but it was to late for me to get out of the way of the car and it hit me and that's when I black out and next I know is I'm waking up in a hospital and yelling out for the nurse and you come walking in and the rest you already know".

I didn't know what to say to this kid he was hit by a Car and was in a coma like state for a month while the world went bat shit crazy,I did the only thing I could do and pull him in for another hug he started to cry "I'm sorry that there is noting I can to easy your pain right now, but you can come with me".

his head pop up at what I said "really I can come with you" I smile warmly at him " sure I can't just leave a kid here to defame for him self now can I,so come on we need some medical supply's before we hit the road".I said as I walk back to the open door and pop my head out to make sure no zombies were out there and I signal for,Sora to follow me which he did we got back to the storage room with no problems at all.

I put my hand on the door nob hoping it was not lock and to are bloody good luck it was un luck and full with medical supply's which we fill with these army packs we found Lying around that the Army must have left behind "Am miss you never told me your name and how old you are ".

I turn around And smile at him "oh sorry Sora my name is Hannah,and I'm 21 and it's rude to ask a girl how old she is".I laugh at how hard the kid blush "it's ok Sora,I'm ok with you asking,your at a age were your berry curious about every thing around you".

"It's just a shame you had to wake up to find out the worlds gone to shit" I said as we made are way out of the hospital as we got to the second level of the hospital we sure a light flickering on and off I walk up to the double doors and sure a women's body Lying on the floor she look horrible she had no flesh left on her rotting body.

I frowned in disgust at the site in front of Me I was about to tell Sora not to look few the windows on the double doors but it was to late, "Hey Hannah what are you looking at... sora said as He stop talking and just stared at the rotting body in front off in,"I'm sorry Sora I didn't want you to see that" I said as I push him away from the Double doors as I took one more look at her and shook my head so many lives where lost over the past month.

if they won't killed by zombies the army came into hospitals and shot every one in site I never un stand why they killed every one including the nurses and doctors.

"why" He ask so Quietly I had to stop to just hear what he said "huh" He look up to me with tears in his eyes "why did she have to die" I had to think fast I new who kill her but not why they did it,I got down to his level and told him she must have been bitten and she most likely killed her self so she would not turn into a zombie.

He seen to calm down a bit but than he froze in his spot and stared behind me "hey Sora what's wrong" I said as I turn to look at what he was staring at,and I to got alarmed at the message That some one had wrote on the double doors it said "DO NOT OPEN DEAD IN SIDE" It had a fat chain around the door handles with a big look on it,I stood up to walk a bit cross to the double doors,when Sora gave on to my arm trying to stop me from going any cross to the doors "it's ok Sora I wasn't going any cross than this ok".

And a good thing to because they started to push on the door,there hands coming out of the door which wasn't much but it still scared the shit out of Sora who's hold trident on my arm. "Am Sora could you am May be loosen your hold on my arm pleases"

once He release what he was doing he let go of my arm "sorry Hannah I didn't mean to hurt you" I rub my arm and smile at him "it's ok Sora I know you didn't mean to, you were just scared ok".

I said as I rub his head "now how about we get the hell out of Here there's a Exit door over there that should take us out side from here I don't think it would be a good idea to go out the front way any more".

I pull the door open and it was completey dark so I took my torch out and turn it on as I pull the door shut behind us "watch your step Sora" I said as I showed the torch light on to the stair case in front of me.

"ok" I heard him say as we may are away down the stairs when we got to the Exit I pull the door open and the light blinded us for a few minutes un till are eyes adjusted to the light and we walk down more steps to were we sure row's of dead people wrap up in sheets in the car park I knew Sora was going to freak out at any moment now.

"Sora it's best not to look at than ok these won't people any more and most likely turn into zombies and were put down and wrap up in sheets and put out here before the hospital got over run by the zombies,come on I know you don't like it but we have to step over than to get to the road ok" Sora nodded his head as we started to step over the dead body's.

When we made it to the road I knew I we went the long way,but I was fine with that I knew my way around here so getting back to the house I was staying in with my friend who must be worry by now and is waiting for me to get back.

"Hey Sora it's Going to take us a little bit to get back to the house I'm staying in with a friend of my at the moment" He look at me and ask "how long","hmm half hour I guess because we went out the left side instead of the right side of the hospital" I said as I look around to make sure there were no zombies around.

"ok looks like we're good for now,hopefully we don't run into any zombies on are why home so come on sora lets get home before Rukia kills me for making her worry sick" I said as we started to walk the long way home.

ok so this is a cross over so tell me who you want Rukai to be paired up with,this will at times have a the walking dead style to it,and it will start off slowly but I promise it will get better in later chapters,that is if people let me know if need to fix any thing and what they would like for me to add to the story as I go a long ;)and be nice about it there is no need for rude comments when your telling some one they need to fix a chapter,ok so pleases review.


	2. So where to go now

We were Able to get back before it got to dark, that's when the Zombies become quite more attractive,at night Me and Rukai are not sure why that is,but I was not going to stick around and find out,and put Sora and Me in danger.

I pull the door open fast and push Sora in side first and made sure to shut the door quietly so I didn't attract the zombie right to us,as soon as I turn around it was to late to dodge Rukai,who shot right pass Sora and hit me sending me flying to the floor "were where you".

Rukai demanded from me I sigh "well if you don't all ways tackled me to the bloody ground every time,I'm a little late" I bark at at her it didn't seen to faze her one bit "I was about to tell you why and better yet,why don't you turn around and meet the reason why I'm late getting home the newest member of are family,I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"oh why didn't you tell me sooner than,I would not of tackled you to the floor if I new that" Rukai said as I watch her get off the floor and walk over to were Sora was who look confused as hell to what just happen ."well if you stop tacking me to the bloody ground all the time you would know sooner" I said as I stood up and dust the dirt Of my pants and shirt.

"yea sorry I get a little bit Irritate when you don't get back before dark,," Rukai said as she walk around Sora making sure he was not bitten and when she was done,she pull him into a hug "welcome to the family kiddo" after watching the poor kid freak out from Rukai pulling him into a hug out of no were,and trying to get away from Rukai,who at this point was not going to let go of him any time soon,I cough so they both would stop what they were doing and look at me.

"Now if you two children are done fighting,I know you Rukai need to make sure that no Zombies can get into the house and all the curtains are covering the windows ... Rukai did a Army Salute and went off to do what I ask "and Sora am we'll not to be rude but you need a bath bad,we still have hot water so why don't you run along and have a bath while I'll make us tea" I said as I laugh at Sora eyes going big from me saying hot bath and he ran like there was no tomorrow to take a shower.

I was staring the soup when Sora can in wearing only a towel I raised my eyebrow at him and he started to blush "am there's no light"."oh" I for got to tell him that theres no power to the house,so I turn around and graved a candle and handed it to him. "sorry Sora I for got to tell you there's no power and that we use candles instead of the light in the house now off you go,tea will be ready soon".

That night we all sat down and ate diner in the living room as we talk about what we where going to do it was not safe to stay in one place for long I though,as I remember what happen to us In the fist week after the zombie apocalypse happen and we got over run by a big group of zombies.

I must of spaced out because,I felt Rukai shacking me until I turn around to face her "now that I got your attended finally,we need to think of what we are going to do next if you haven't notice how big the number of Zombies hanging around the past few days but there growing in number we need to leave soon like torromw or the next day".

I sigh i had to agreed with her on that one,but were could we go it was not safe to live in America or Any populate country for two reasons 1 the Zombies and 2 people had change and not for the better,I sigh again there must be some where safe were we would not have to worry and about zombies or un trusting people and than it hit me I shot up from were I was sitting and said "I got it" resulting in scaring the hell out of Sora and Rukai.

Rukai was the first to ask "what do you mean you got it" she ask as I sat back down end than I said "will live on a island its safe no zombies and we don't have to worry about people attacking us,but dose any one have any good ideas as to which Island we should live on".

We were in the living room for a while trying to think of a good Island to live on when Sora said in a happy voice "I know water island it's safe and we would have lots of fresh water and the solid is good for planting to" I look at him and ask "what is water island and were abouts is it".

Sora got up from were he was sitting and pick up a book off the table and flip few the pagers until he found what he was looking for and show it to us "here see it's called water island for a reason see in the middle of the is is a big lake of fresh water and lots of topical rainforest and white beaches and lots of coconut trees and crystal blue sea water it's all here in this book and it's just off the cost of California about 8 hours but we have a long trip to get to California.

I put my finger to my lip as I thought it over and turn to Sora and Rukai who were waiting for my answer " sure why not it's sounds like a good place for us to live,we will leave as soon as we have every thing we need to take with us,but most things we can get as we make are way to California".


End file.
